


Bad Day Blues

by cienna



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Forced Bonding, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Torture, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:50:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5775790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cienna/pseuds/cienna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's day could be going better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Day Blues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kuwlshadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/gifts).



> Takes place during Season 11 but may not be completely accurate since I'm not up to date. Sorry for any inconsistencies!

Dean’s day is not going well. All he wanted were some chocolate doughnuts from the convenience store on the corner and a gigantic cup of coffee. Apparently that was too much to ask. He had no sooner gotten out of the impala and locked the door when he was ambushed. It didn’t take him long to realize that these were angels. Fucking pissed off angels. He definitely put up a good fight but with three on one he didn’t have much of a chance. Which leads him to the situation he’s currently in. Tied to a chair, blindfolded, and gagged. Definitely a crappy start to the day.

His captors have left him alone for the moment, probably communicating silently with each other or whatever it is angels do. He didn’t get much of a chance to look at them during their short scuffle, but he already has names for them in his head – Smoking Man, Sharp Punch, and Dickwad. Smoking Man seems older and has a really deep voice. His ribs still sting from where Sharp Punch jabbed him and Dickwad reminds him slightly of a vicious dog that bit him when he was a kid. 

Dean has no idea what the angels want from him and they certainly haven’t enlightened him yet. He tries to calculate how much time it will take Sam and Cas to realize that he’s missing and catch up to him. Probably a few hours at most. He can put up with his captors until then but escape would definitely be preferable, especially since he has no idea what they want from him. To that end he starts fiddling around with his hands tied behind the chair. If he can just loosen the ropes he might be able to get his hands free. Unfortunately it’s only a few minutes until they come back.

“Dean Winchester.” Dean can tell by the voice that it’s Smoking Man. “We need some information from you.”

“Umm, he can’t actually reply. He’s gagged,” Sharp Punch points out.

“Then ungag him, idiot!” 

Dean flinches as the gag is ripped roughly from his mouth. He remains silent. No need to give these assholes what they want by interacting with them unless he has to.

“You released the Darkness. We need you to return it to where it came from,” Smoking Man says.

When Dean doesn’t still doesn’t say anything Dickwad kicks him hard in the side. Dean takes a moment to recover and then laughs. “That’s what this is about? I think you idiots are giving me too much credit. I don’t even know where it came from. Much less how to return it.”

He feels the edge of a sharp blade at his throat. “It looks like he needs a little more encouragement,” Dickwad says.

Dean sighs. Just his luck that his day now looks likely to include torture. “Look if you want me to make something up I can make something up. But I don’t _know_.”

“The Darkness is a threat to all of Heaven and Earth. It’s in your best interest to tell us everything,” Smoking Man says.

“How many times do I have to tell you I don’t know anything?” Dean grits his teeth. Sometimes it’s just not worth waking up in the morning.

“I think he definitely needs some more encouragement,” Dickwad says. Dean can’t see him but he imagines that he’s licking his lips in delight. Sadistic fuck.

“Fine. But don’t hurt him too much. Remember our orders.” Smoking Man says.

The knife digs into the flesh of his arm and Dean does his best to think about something else. Anything else. It’s uncomfortably close to the kind of thing he had to endure in Hell and also to the kind of thing he had to do to others. That knowledge in itself is enough to hurt far more than the pain from the knife ever could. He can feel the blood beginning to run down his arm.

“Tell us what you know and we can heal your wound,” Sharp Punch says.

Dean shrugs. “Believe me, I’ve had worse.” His indifference to the situation probably isn’t in his own best interest but he’s beyond caring at this point. Dickwad responds by punching him in the face. Dean’s head snaps back and he can tell his nose is bleeding now. Probably broken. 

“That’s enough. We should try something else,” Smoking Man says.

“No, I think we’re close!” Dickwad replies, and Sharp Punch says something Dean doesn’t catch.

As they argue, Dean works on freeing his hands. He thinks the rope is a little looser. Now if they would just leave him alone for a few more minutes.

“Fine, do it your way for now,” Smoking Man says. “If you don’t get any results we’ll try the other option.”

Definitely not the reply Dean was hoping for. He forces himself not to show any reaction as Dickwad hits him again in his already damaged ribs. He can feel the bones crack and he concentrates hard on that feeling until everything fades into darkness.

***

Dean wakes up to a cloud of pain. His arm hurts, his face hurts, and his ribs are definitely cracked. But he’s had worse. He’s still tied to his chair and tries to wiggle his fingers experimentally. They are starting to go numb from the rope, but it doesn’t seem any looser than before.

“Awake I see.” The blindfold is pulled from Dean’s face and he opens his eyes. Sharp Punch and Dickwad are thankfully gone and it’s just him and Smoking Man alone in the room. “Adriel didn’t get results from his method so now it’s my turn to work with you.”

Dean sees that he has a clear vial with some grey liquid inside. That definitely can’t be good.

“I was saving this as a last resort, but I think it is time.”

Fuck that. Dean sure as hell isn’t drinking any random angel serum. He tenses in his chair and clamps his teeth shut.

“Don’t worry Dean Winchester, I won’t try to give this to you orally. That’s way too much trouble.” Smoking Man takes out a syringe and fills it with the grey liquid. “This can also be taken intravenously.” He holds the syringe towards Dean. “Anything you want to say so that we don’t have to go through with this?”

“You clearly failed Listening Comprehension in angel school. I don’t have the information you’re looking for!” Dean has officially had it with today. At this point he is wondering why he even bothered waking up.

Smoking Man laughs. “We’ll find out soon enough.”

Dean struggles but he’s unable to do anything as Smoking man holds him down and then injects his arm with the grey liquid. At first he feels nothing but then there is a buzzing in his head and the room starts spinning like he’s taken ten shots of whiskey in a row. Just as he is about to give in to the buzzing in his head he hears the sound of a scuffle coming from the entranceway. When he looks over the door to the room is being broken down. Looks like Sam and Cas have finally figured out his location. Immediately _after_ he had the dubious angel liquid injected into his vein. Figures.

It doesn’t take Sam and Cas long to deal with Smoking Man. He can feel Sam untying his bonds and can hear Cas's voice urgently asking him if he’s all right. He thinks he says yes because he _is_ all right. Or at least he’s conscious, which is basically the same thing. His response doesn’t seem to make Cas less worried. 

“Dean. Dean. What did they inject you with?” Cas’s voice is intent, his hands warm against Dean’s face. The pain from Dean’s injuries seems to fade into the background and a pleasant warmth spreads through his body. He leans into Cas’s touch.

“Don’ know. Some grey stuff.” Dean can tell he’s slurring his words but can’t bring himself to care at the moment. 

“Let’s take the syringe with us,” he hears Sam say. “Maybe we can get it analyzed.”

“I think I know what it is,” Cas says grimly.

Dean feels himself being lifted out of the chair and Dean and Sam support him as they exit the building. The rest of the trip back to the bunker is a blur.

“Put him on the bed,” he hears Sam say. He can feel Cas’s hand against his cheek and knows that everything is going to be okay. That’s the last thing he remembers before he actually does pass out.

***

When he wakes up the first thing he notices is that he is no longer in pain. He’s in his own bed at the bunker and the spinning in his head is gone. He stretches experimentally and is pleased that his ribs no longer seem to be cracked.

“I healed your injuries,” Cas says, and Dean notices him for the first time seated at the edge of the bed. “Unfortunately I could do nothing about the serum that you were given.”

“What the hell was it?” Dean asks. The fact that he’s still alive is a plus but he’s not super happy to have things injected into him by sketchy angels.

“I believe it was a truth serum,” Cas says. 

“That would make sense.” Dean says. “They were trying to get me to tell them how to reverse the Darkness. They wouldn’t believe that I didn’t know.”

“I’m sorry, Dean. I wish we could have arrived there sooner.” Cas touches his hand gently and Dean fights back a shiver. He can feel that warmth spreading through him again and it makes him want more.

“It’s not your fault, Cas. I mean yes, it sucked, but I’ve had worse. And I don’t even think that serum worked.”

“Why do you say that?” Cas asks, looking confused.

“I just don’t feel compelled to speak the truth. I know what that feels like and this is not it. I have to say I’m not too upset that I’m not going to be spilling any of my darkest secrets to you and Sam. Where is Sam anyway?”

“He went to pick up some food and supplies. He should be back soon,” Cas says. “Dean. That serum may not have been a truth serum but it _was_ a serum. It may not have had the intended effect but that doesn’t mean it had no effect. We will need to monitor your condition.”

“I feel fine,” Dean says. “Really better than fine. I think your angel mojo cleared up some older injuries too. Although I am starving. He better be picking up something good and not salads again.”

“I’ll send Sam a text and see where he is. You should get some rest.” Cas looks at him pointedly but makes no move to get up. Dean can’t help but notice that Cas’s hand is still touching his. Finally he draws his hand away and Dean can’t help the feeling of disappointment that rushes through him.

“I’m not an invalid, Cas. I’ve slept enough.” When Cas doesn’t reply Dean sighs and lies back down on the bed. Sam better get back soon with that food. Cas has barely stepped out the door when pain comes rushing back. This time it’s stronger than the pain from his injuries, like a part of himself is being ripped away. He’s never felt anything like it before. He can’t stop from calling out.

Cas comes back immediately and as he moves closer to the bed the pain begins to fade away, leaving Dean feeling weak and shaky. Dean notices that Cas’s face is pale, his expression strained. 

“I’m afraid you were right. That wasn’t a truth serum you were injected with,” Cas says, looking away, like he can’t bear to meet Dean’s eyes. 

“What the hell are you talking about, Cas?” Dean can tell by Cas’s expression that it’s something serious.

“It seems that it was a bonding serum. They do look remarkably similar to truth serums in their liquid form and that group of angels are not known for their brightness.”

“A bonding serum? What exactly got bonded?”

“The bonding serum bonds two beings together. I think it happened when I touched you directly after you had been injected with the serum.”

Dean thinks back to when Cas had touched his face - the feeling of warmth that had spread through him, melting away the pain from his injuries. “Wait, you and I?” Surely Cas had to be fucking with him. Except he wasn’t generally the type.

“Yes. I believe it was when I touched your face. The serum caused us to bond.”

“What does the bonding mean exactly?” Dean isn’t sure what is going on but it definitely can’t be good.

Cas looks uncomfortable again, rubbing the back of his neck and looking away. “When I tried to leave the room there was pain. For both of us.”

“You mean, just now? You could feel that too?” Dean wouldn’t wish that kind of pain on anyone. 

“Yes. And when we touch, it’s-” Cas looks away again, “pleasurable.”

Oh, fuck. Dean sure as hell hopes that this ‘bonding serum’ hasn’t made any subconscious feelings he has for Cas come to the surface.

“Um. Is that normal?” Dean struggles with how to phrase his question. “I mean, is that what it’s supposed to do?”

“I believe so, yes. I don’t know a great deal about these types of potions. But I do know that they wear off. Eventually.”

Dean groans. “Sam is going to have a field day with this one.”

They do some testing while they wait for Sam to get back. The farthest they can move away from each other before the pain starts is about five feet. And just pushing it to that point is extremely unpleasant, to the point of being unbearable. The closer they are the better it feels. And touching feels the best of all. Both of them pretend not to notice exactly how good. But when Dean stumbles getting out of bed and Cas moves to catch him they stand that way for a good thirty seconds before they finally manage to pull apart. Dean tries to hide the fact that he’s slightly breathless.

“Well, shit. This is not good,” he finally says.

“I’m sorry you feel that way,” Cas replies. And Dean thinks he can detect a note of hurt in Cas’s voice. What is that about?

“I just meant…” Dean begins, and before he can clarify Sam walks in the door with two bags of food.

***

Sam does laugh when Cas explains the situation to him, the bastard.

“Um… not exactly being helpful now, are you?” Dean points out.

“Well, Dean, you have to admit that the situation is slightly amusing. And hey, it’s a lot better than a truth serum, right?”

Dean is getting doubtful about that at this point, but he finally agrees. Luckily, even though Cas shared with Sam what happens when they move too far apart, he failed to tell him that the serum causes pleasure when they touch. Dean would be fine with him never knowing that part.

“Look, Cas says that the serum should wear off eventually. So we don’t even have to do anything to get rid of it, right?” Dean asks.

Cas looks uncomfortable with his question. “Correct,” he says, eyes directed at the ground.

“Cas…” Dean keeps his voice gentle. “What are you not telling us?”

Cas sighs reluctantly and then says, “This kind of serum only works with beings who are already compatible. It makes me wonder if someone such as Metatron may have switched the serums as a joke.”

“Some joke,” Dean mutters as Sam begins laughing again. Dean shoots him a glare and he stops. This day is getting better and better.

“Look, the fact that you’re compatible is definitely not news to me,” Sam says, looking from Dean to Cas. “Maybe Metatron did you two a favor.”

“You’re not serious?” Dean looks at Sam incredulously. “You do realize that if an enemy were to find out about this and tried to separate Cas and I we could be in a lot of trouble. I mean, imagine even if Crowley knew!”

“That is true,” Cas agrees. “If someone were to separate us for an extended length of time it could result in one or both of our deaths. Not to mention the fact that if I were to die, Dean would as well and vice versa.”

“Okay, okay.” Sam looks slightly more sober now. “I’m sorry I took things lightly.”

“Is there anything we can do to speed up the time till the serum wears off?” Dean asks.

Cas flushes and Dean braces himself for the worst. “I’m afraid you will not like the answer.”

“Just hit me with it, Cas. It can’t get much worse at this point.” Dean hopes anyway.

“The point of the bonding serum is for two beings to become as close as possible.”

There is a long uncomfortable silence. “You mean we have to have sex?” Dean asks. Might as well get things out in the open at this point.

“Not necessarily,” Cas says. “The serum isn’t intended to be just for humans. There are other ways for two beings to be close.”

“And on that note, I think I’m going to head into my room,” Sam says, picking up his laptop. “Important research to do. I’m sure you guys can figure things out from here.”

“Excellent idea,” Dean says. He only wishes he could escape as easily as Sam has. His feelings for Cas have always been complicated. This situation is forcing things to the surface that he wishes he could keep hidden. Cas has been family for a while, someone he would die to keep safe. But when Cas looks at him with those intense eyes it makes him feel different. Different than the feelings he has for his baby brother, different from other people that he has considered family along the way. And the feelings he has when they touch, they’ve always been there. The serum has just made them more intense. He wonders if Cas feels the same or if the whole thing is just wishful thinking on his part.

Sam exits the room and Dean and Cas are left staring at each other uncomfortably. “So, uh…” Dean isn’t sure quite how to approach this. “Just lay it out for me. What exactly do we have to do?”

“Dean.” Cas’s cheeks are flushed and he looks like he wants to be anywhere in the world except for here. “I know you don’t want this.” The admission looks like it hurts Cas and Dean is immediately overwhelmed with guilt for letting him think that, even for a second.

“Look, Cas, the truth is, I don’t exactly hate this as much as you seem to think.” 

“You don’t… hate the bond?” Cas looks confused but hopeful.

“No, I mean, the bond sucks, but,” Dean hesitates and then manages to get out, “I don’t hate being close to you. I don’t hate touching you.”

“You don’t?” Cas looks doubtful and Dean wants to wipe that look off his face.

“No, Cas. Of course I don’t. I’m sorry I made you think I did.” He takes a step closer to Cas so there’s only a small space between them. That seems to make the bond wake up, drawing him in with an appealing warmth. He reaches out to take Cas’s hand and they both gasp. Just that tiny point where their hands touch almost overwhelms him, causing waves of pleasure to flow through Dean’s body. He takes a step closer and buries his face in Cas’s neck, just breathing him in. Their bodies press together and Cas’s arms go around his back, holding him in place. He feels like he could stay this way forever. Finally Cas takes a step back and Dean is embarrassed when he involuntarily moans in protest.

Cas’s eyes are warm as he looks at him. “Perhaps we should take this somewhere else.” He motions towards Dean’s bedroom. 

“Wait, I thought we weren’t…” Dean’s voice trails off, since it’s not like he’s going to protest if Cas wants that.

“Just being with you should be enough,” Cas says and leans in to kiss him. The press of Cas’s lips against his causes waves of pleasure to flow through him and he can feel his body begin to tremble. It’s almost sensory overload and he feels Cas touch his shoulder gently to steady him.

“I never thought there would be a day when sex was actually too much,” Dean says and Cas laughs and takes his hand.

***

When Dean comes out of his room the next morning Sam is working on his laptop, a glass of what looks like freshly squeezed orange juice sitting next to him on the table.

“Wow, Dean. Yesterday you almost died and today you look like you just came back from a wellness retreat.”

Dean shrugs. “Yeah, well, angel stuff will do that to you.”

“I take it things went well?” Dean can’t resist smirking broadly and Sam says, “Scratch that. I don’t want to know. Although the fact that you guys are in different rooms and neither of you are screaming in pain seems promising.”

Cas chooses that moment to come out of Dean’s bedroom, still wearing Dean’s pajamas with his hair slightly mussed. Dean wants to touch it and then wonders for a moment if the bond really is gone.

“Hello, Sam. Dean.” Cas looks at him with that same intensity and it almost hurts Dean how much he wants him. He can’t understand how he was ever able to resist this. Now he doesn’t have to. He goes over to Cas and holds him close just for a moment. 

Sam clears his throat and they break apart. “I’m happy for you guys,” he says.

“Thank you, Sam,” Cas says and Dean can’t resist a smile. This day is already going a hell of a lot better than yesterday.


End file.
